


A Royal Honor

by ferix79



Series: OT4 Bulge Kink [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All the boys top/bottom, Anal Sex, Bulge Kink, But here its Gladio/Noct and Ignis/Prompto, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Eos on high, the practice and prep to bottom for Gladio took ages, but god damn if it wasn’t worth it.





	A Royal Honor

**Author's Note:**

> A rare bit of shameless porn from me. God I love bulge kink. 
> 
> Dedicated to Lhugy on tumblr for making me want chocobro bulge kink.  
> And for this KM prompt-  
> http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3452795

Gladio moaned as he sheathed himself completely inside of Noctis. Oh, he’d been waiting so long to know this feeling. Out of their quad he was the only one that hadn't gotten the chance to be on the giving end, only the receiving. He understood why—being on his receiving end required an absurd amount of prep that none of the three managed to accomplish, until now. 

And _of course_ the crown prince himself was the first to do so. Gladio wasn’t surprised at all—Noctis took cock like a champ from all three of them.

Gladio stroked his boyfriend’s perfect little waist in comfort when he let out a high pitched gasp-turned-moan. He had to be patient—Noct was still adjusting to his size. The moan elicited more of the same from across the room where Prompto, seated on Ignis’ cock in a reverse cowboy, and Ignis were enjoying the show. Prompto dug his nails into the armrests of the plush chair he and Ignis occupied, resisting the urge to touch himself—as Ignis instructed—with every fiber of his being.

“You’re alright, such a good boy…” Gladio crooned against the shell of Noctis’ ear, pressing kisses to the soft curve of his jaw. “Taking my cock like a—”

He swept his hand over the flat plane of Noctis’ stomach, expecting to feel the subtle definition of his abs and stuttered heaving of his breath, but was instead met with a bulge. It was a soft, low bulge; not like it was fighting to burst out of Noct’s abdomen, but it was most definitely _there._ And a little bit worrying.

“Hey, uh,” he started, trying to keep his cool, “You doin’ okay, Noct?”

“Yeah I—” another shuddering breath, “Yeah, yeah. You can move now.”

Instead of worrying more over the bulge, Gladio decided to test a theory. There were only so many things that could be inside Noct causing that bulge, right?

He took his time, drawing himself out slowly before thrusting back in, keeping his pace steady. As predicted, the bulge disappeared when he drew back and reappeared when he was buried deep inside Noct.

Well, shit. If that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever felt in his life, he didn’t know what was.

The steady pace continued for a few more moments, Gladio holding his hand over that spot on Noctis’ belly. He almost wanted to keep the secret all for himself, so only _he_ could revel in the knowledge that his cock could push Noct’s slim body to its limits. But—

But if this happened to Noctis, the same would likely happen to Prompto, too.

Dammit, that was even _more_ of a turn on. No use of keeping it a secret, then.

He took a few more moments to enjoy the feeling himself, alternating the speed and intensity of his thrusts just so he could feel the bulge shift and change. He was surprised Noct didn’t feel it himself—if Gladio angled himself right Noct’s belly distended far beyond what should have been possible, but regardless, his lover remained panting against the sheets.

“Hey, princess,” Gladio purred, “Give me your hand, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Noctis cracked open his eyes, almost too lost in the pleasure of being filled to care, but lifted his hand for Gladio to take anyway. Comforting circles were rubbed into the back of his hand for a moment, but then Gladio placed his palm on his own stomach. Noct didn’t know how Gladio expected him to focus as his thick cock sunk back into him, but—

Oh. That was a strange feeling. Not bad, but strange.

Noctis lifted his head with monumental effort as Gladio pulled back out, confusion mottled with bliss as he tried to discern the source of the bulge.

“You look confused, Noct,” Gladio said, a devilish smirk painting his features.

Noctis blinked a few times, his brain not cooperating as he tried to comprehend the words, but the delicious stretch of Gladio’s cock took over his mind again. Oh, Eos on high, the practice and prep to bottom for Gladio took ages, but god damn if it wasn’t worth it. The sensation of being stretched and filled to the brim was all Noctis wanted, and Gladio was the only one who could turn him into such a moaning, writhing mess—not that Ignis and Prompto weren’t amazing bed partners in their own right.

Noctis kept his hand where Gladio left it and let his head fall back onto the mattress. Whatever, he wasn’t going to distract himself with Gladio’s teasing while he was so close to climax. The bulge swelled against his hand once more as he rolled his hips in time with Gladio’s thrusts. He grasped at Gladio’s hand against his waist, persuading him to let go so Noct could lace their fingers together. This was heaven, Noctis decided, as he let himself be rocked back and forth with Gladio’s motions.

After he felt the bulge nudge his palm two, three more times, the realization finally hit him.

“Gladio, is that your-aahh!” he gasped as a particularly deep thrust brushed right up against his prostate, and the bulge swelled to larger than before. Yes, that was most definitely Gladio’s cock.

“Finally figured it out, huh?” Gladio whispered against his ear, driving himself in deep and teasing Noct with quick, shallow thrusts. The bulge held steady, pulsing against Noctis’ palm. As the seconds stretched on and Noct did not answer, his head thrown back so Gladio couldn’t see his eyes, he began to worry. Was it too much? He wasn’t hurting Noct, was he?

He motioned to pull back, give his lover some breathing room, but before he could move an inch legs locked around his hips, holding him in place.

“Gladio,” a moan spilled out of Noctis’ lips, unbidden as his thighs shook against Gladio’s skin, “keep going, please, I—” his voice cracked as Gladio picked up the shallow thrusts. He, too, was teetering on the edge and was eager to finish.

They said no more as Gladio kept up his assault against Noctis’ most sensitive spot. Noctis was _so_ close, _almost there_ , so he felt for the bulge again and squeezed—!

He came in ribbons against his own hand and stomach, crying out as Gladio stilled within him. When he came down from the high, his own mess cooling on his hand, the bulge was still there.

“How’re you still hard, big guy?” he slurred, releasing the vice grip he had on Gladio’s other hand and melting back into the mattress, “Need some help?” He didn’t know how much of a help he’d be, but at least he was courteous.

“Nah,” Gladio said, lifting Noctis’ dirty hand off his stomach and kissing his warm palm, “Just thought our audience would appreciate the view before we finished.”

Prompto snapped out of his trance—he’d been focused on the way Noct’s eyes rolled back into his head as he came—and looked to Gladio like an eager puppy, ready to please. Judging by his red, aching cock, he was _very_ ready to be finished, too.

“Can you see from over there, Prom? Iggy?” He shifted his and Noct’s hands out of the way, giving their other two partners full view of Noctis’ still distended belly. Prompto and Ignis caught on much faster than Noctis.

“O-oh, ohmygod—Noct,” Prompto let all semblance of control slip away, grinding his hips back against Ignis’. He knew Ignis would be mad at him, but the idea that Noct—that _he_ could have _that_ —was too much. More lascivious moans poured forth from his throat, until finally, “Gladio…Gladio, please!” He let himself go, stilling atop Ignis’ cock as his own cum painted his abs.

He fell limp back against Ignis, his chest heaving from exertion as he tried to get his thoughts in order. He…he just called out _someone else’s name_ while Ignis was inside him. Oh boy, Iggy was going to be pissed—

“How dare you!” There it was. Ignis’ fingers gave one of his nipples a harsh twist as he bit into Prompto’s shoulder. A moment later the hand on his chest strayed to his stomach, wiping up some of the come, “This had better be cleaned up before I finish,” he demanded, presenting Prom with his cum-stained hand. Prompto, already feeling arousal stir within him again from Ignis’ strategically inflicted pain, was all too eager to get to work, winding his tongue over Ignis’ long digits.

Later on, as they wound down and settled into one bed, Noct reached out to Ignis.

“Did you see me, Iggy?” he whispered, adrift in bliss and comfortable exhaustion. Ignis wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close.

“I did, and you did such a good job, Noct. You took him so well, just like we prepared…” he mumbled into silky black hair, running a hand over Noctis’ back. Gods, Noct was going to be sore tomorrow. Ignis was fully aware he was fishing for praise, too, but there was no shame in rewarding him for a job well done.

“Maybe if _someone_ ,” he flicked his eyes to Prompto for a moment, lying on his stomach beside Noctis, “can manage to gather up the self control to listen to his partner, you can watch Gladio do that to someone else, Noct,” he said and Noctis smiled, nodding against the sheets. Oh, he _would_ like that—Prompto was such an enthusiastic partner.

“But, for now, I think the honor falls only to the prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you were worried, Ignis isn't actually mad at Prom. I just love Prom being dominated by Ignis, and I think Prompto does, too. 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
